Maisie Ragno
- }<0 | - }-1}} | - }=0 | - }>=0 | - }}} | - }-1}} }} | - }}} }} }}) |relatives = Zita Ragno (grandmother) †|allies = Giovanni Abramo †|species = Human|gender = Female}} Maisie Ragno (b. May 9, 635 BCE) is a woman from the Mythology Dimension. She is also Red Riding Hood, and was actually close friends with the Big Bad Wolf named Giovanni Abramo, who granted her immortality. For thousands of years, they travelled the world with Gio's werewolf pack, but when he died as the Beast of Gévaudan, she became the leader of the pack, despite not being a werewolf herself. Biography Teenage (age 13-18) 620 BCE (age 14-15) After Zita's 68th birthday, Maisie decided to travel from Rome to Zita's cottage deep in the woods for a late birthday present. A man asked Maisie to take him with her to Zita's because he was looking for her, his 'old friend'. Maisie refused, and that night (on a full moon), a Big Bad Wolf woke her up and asked Maisie where she was headed. She told him where (her grandmother's) so the wolf told her to pick some flowers for Zita. She got lost, by the the man gave her directions to Zita's. Upon Maisie's arrival, she found Zita escaped the closet she was locked in and the wolf was here, trying to kill her. They tied him up and left the cottage in search of help. When they got back, the wolf was born and the house was burning down. Early adulthood (age 19-29) 613 BCE Maisie ran into a man named Giovanni Abramo while she was searching for the spellbook to repair Zita's leg and even preserve her age to make her immortal. Maisie expressed interest in killing the wolf who attacked her and Zita 7 years ago. Gio and Maisie tested the age preservation on a flower, and parted ways. When meeting up 6 months later, they found the flower how they left it and reunited to find a spell to repair a limb. Upon finding the spell, Gio and Maisie received the limb from the werewolf lair. After successfully testing the spell on a spider, the two decided to meet up tomorrow to find an immortality spell. Gio took care of the book, but Maisie discovered the book was missing, then saw a scar on Gio's arm before realising he was the Big Bad Wolf. Gio kissed her, found the book and fled Rome with his pack. 603 BCE 10 years after separating with Maisie, Gio and his now immortal pack travelled back to Rome to see if they could find more spellbooks, or at least directions to more spellbooks. Gio brought the spellbook he stole 10 years ago, and reunited with Maisie. Gio offered her immortality, and she eventually agreed, revealing Zita had died. They agreed to make it their quest to find all the spellbooks in Europe along with Gio's pack. 1 CE to 1899 CE 1499 CE Maisie, Gio and the pack encountered the Nuckelavee in Scotland. 1764 CE In Gévaudan, France, Gio and Maisie briefly separated from their pack to have a good time. One the night of a full moon, their pack came to visit them, only for three pack members to be killed by some men. In a rage, Gio killed 14-year-old Jane Boulet. Maisie was suspected as the killer. To save herself and the pack, Maisie posed as a professional wolf-hunter. Gio planned to kill off the entire town. By December, people began to realise Maisie was distracting them from the killings, and she was jailed. Gio helped her escape and decided he would indeed destroy the town and everyone in it. 1765 CE Numerous kings teamed up to kill the Beast of Gévaudan/Gio. Gio disguised himself as wolf-hunter Jean Charles Mark Antoine and a pack mate disguised himself as 'Jean's son. Over the next few months, Gio and his pack mate killed many humans, but were fired when the attacks continued. Maisie began to rethink the situation and oppose to Gio, but he refused to listen to her. Months later, Maisie convinced him to leave it alone and they reluctantly went on their way. 1767 CE On 19 June, Maisie and Gio found themselves back in Gévaudan, and Gio was tempted to kill again. Angry, Maisie paid the local hunter Jean Chastel to kill Gio with a silver bullet. Gio died at the scene. Modern (1900 CE to present) 1900 CE Maisie led the wolf pack to Mongolia to show them how hot it was. While there, Maisie was asked to help kill the Mongolian death worm, a beast that recently made its home in the Gobi desert, and the pack (being werewolves) did not disturb it while in the Gobi desert. The following day, 7 August, the pack set out into the desert to find the worm. After losing one member, the death worm fled and Maisie found a winged horse Tulpar living in a cave, too afraid to leave. She kept it for herself and the pack left Mongolia. 1902 CE Maisie and the wolf pack discovered the Intangible Realm, a world between worlds that acted as a safe and magical home. 2042 CE Maisie was shocked to find out that the Intangible Realm's portal to the real world had moved and now was on an abandoned island named Adam Island, in the Animal Dimension where an undead tyrannical dog, Greg Dog, was creating an army to kill his enemies and destroy the dimension. The army found the Intangible Realm and killed Maisie's pack. Maisie fled through to the Animal Dimension. Trying to determine what to do with her life in a new time, Maisie was almost hit by a car, driven by none other than Lafonda. Maisie informed Lafonda of Greg's plan and discovered Lafonda's friends, consisting of a large group of cats, were Greg's heroic enemies. She met the cats, dubbed Bubby Kristy's Army after the leader Bubby Kristy in Lafonda's lair, but the apocalypse begins before the cats plan to save the world. Maisie joined the army in returning to Adam Island to fight Greg. Eventually, the cats win when Greg's ex Patty Lisaton kills Greg with a supernatural trident. With the world destroyed, the cats, with Maisie, retreat to the Intangible Realm.Super Bubby A.G. 9 2043 CE When the cats discovered a Reboot Animal Dimension, Maisie couldn't move there because she is human. She began a life of traveling through several different realms and going on more crazy adventures, and left the Intangible Realm to a different dimension, along with Patty and her daughter Ripley Dog-Lisaton.Episode 1.1 (Bubby: Reboot) Appearances * Super Bubby A.G. 9 (first appearance) * Episode 1.1 (Bubby: Reboot) References Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Immortal characters Category:Ragno family Category:635 BCE births Category:Humans Category:Characters from the Mythology Dimension Category:Giovanni Abramo's pack Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Guest characters